fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairly Odd Fairy Tales/Images/1
8981.png 9031.png 9041.png|Poof has sure eaten a lot of leftover Halloween candy! 9051.png 9061.png 9071.png 9081.png|I think we should read Poof a story to get him to go to bed. 9091.png 9101.png 9111.png 9121.png|I'll read Poof a book of fairy tales! 9131.png|These fairy tales are renditions of fairy tales, featuring fairies that we all know. 9141.png 9151.png 9161.png 9171.png 9201.png|Look, Cosmo! This story features you! It's called "Cosmorella"! 9211.png|Ooh! It's just like that Cinderella story, only it has me in it! 9221.png 9231.png|Once upon a time, there was a young man named Cosmo. 9241.png|He had two evil stepbrothers named Rip Studwell and Juandissimo. They loved to torture Cosmo in any which way. 9251.png 9261.png|His stepbrothers made him do a lot of housework. 9271.png 9281.png|But Cosmo was in love with a beautiful young lady named Wanda, who was an expert at bowling. 9291.png 9301.png|Cosmo was jealous that his stepbrothers also like Wanda, and always tried to prevent him from getting a piece of her. 9311.png 9321.png 9331.png 9341.png 9351.png 9361.png 9371.png 9381.png 9391.png 9401.png 9411.png 9421.png|One day, Juandissimo received an invitation to a party at Wanda's bowling alley. 9431.png 94411.png|Juandissimo couldn't wait to go to Wanda's bowling party. 9451.png|Neither did Rip Studwell, as he loved women as much as Juandissimo did, and he was invited to the party as well. 8289B19A-3938-4F0E-A95D-98B29132F5C0.png|Cosmo's butt 9461.png|Cosmo's butt, clenched 9471.png 9481.png 9491.png 950.png 951.png 952.png|"Am I invited to the party?" asked Cosmo, as he thought of Wanda. 953.png 954.png|His stepbrothers just laughed at him, and told him to stay at home and do chores instead. 955.png 956.png 957.png|Poor Cosmo wished he could go to the party just so he could meet Wanda. 958.png 959.png|Suddenly, a large fairy wearing a dress and carrying a wand twice the size of him appeared out of nowhere! It was Jorgen, Cosmo's fairy godfather. 960.png 961.png 962.png|"Don't be scared" he said. "I have come to grant your wish to go to Wanda's bowling party." 963.png|First, Jorgen changed Cosmo's tattered clothing into a nifty bowling outfit, and he also gave Cosmo a pair of glass bowling shoes. 964.png 965.png|Then, Jorgen changed a pumpkin into a taxi-cab for Cosmo to ride in. 966.png|The cab also came with its own driver. 967.png|Cosmo couldn't wait to go to the bowling party. 968.png 969.png|But Jorgen warned him, "You must leave the bowling alley before midnight, because at midnight, the magic will end. The cab will turn back into a pumpkin, and your bowling garb will become rags once again." 970.png 971.png|At Wanda's bowling alley, Wanda was waiting for the perfect man to bowl with. 972.png 973.png 975.png 974.png 976.png 977.png 978.png 979.png 980.png 981.png|Cosmo arrived at the bowling alley just before Wanda was about to give up. 982.png 983.png CosmoWanda29.jpg CosmoWanda30.jpg CosmoWanda31.jpg 984.png 986.png 987.png 988.png|"So," said Cosmo. "When do we start bowling?" 989.png|But Wanda didn't want to bowl. She just wanted to dance instead. 990.png CosmoWanda32.jpg CosmoWanda33.jpg CosmoWanda34.jpg CosmoWanda35.jpg|Cosmo had so much fun dancing with Wanda, that he forgot all about the time. 991.png 992.png 993.png 994.png|Suddenly, he noticed the clock. It was almost beginning to strike midnight! 995.png 996.png 997.png|Cosmo ran as fast as he could out of the bowling alley. He didn't want Wanda to see him in rags. 998.png|Wanda tried to chase after Cosmo, but she lost sight of him. But she noticed that he left behind his glass bowling shoe. 999.png|But Wanda didn't know who it belonged to, so she decided to search for the person who wore the shoe the next day. 1000.png|When Juandissimo and Rip Studwell heard about this, they decided that if they could fit their feet into the shoe, one of them would become Wanda's husband. 1001.png|The next day, Wanda's carriage arrived at Cosmo's house. 1002.png 1003.png|Wanda arrived and asked Juandissimo if he was the owner of the glass bowling shoe that she found the other night. 1004.png 1005.png 1006.png 1007.png|Juandissimo tried to get his foot to fit into the shoe... 1008.png|…but his foot was far too big to fit into it. 1009.png 1010.png|Rip Studwell wanted to try it, but Juandissimo thought it didn't belong to him. 1011.png|They got into a fight over who owned the glass bowling shoe….. 1012.png|…but the ended up breaking the shoe in the process. "Oh no!" said Wanda. "You broke the bowling shoe! How am I going to find the right man to be my husband, now?" 1013.png 1014.png|Then Cosmo arrived and told Wanda that it was his bowling shoe and that he was the one who lost it. 1015.png|He then told Wanda that he got his glass bowling shoes from Jorgen. 1016.png 1017.png|But, Cosmo still had the other shoe, so Wanda was certain that he was the perfect man to be her husband! CosmoWanda36.jpg CosmoWanda37.jpg CosmoWanda38.jpg|They kissed and lived happily ever after. CosmoWanda39.jpg|Now here's the epilogue of the story:After Cosmo became Wanda's husband, they both spent their lives competing in bowling leagues, and, as I might say, they both did pretty well! 1018.png 1019.png 1020.png 1021.png 1022.png 1023.png 1024.png 1025.png 1026.png|I guess it's time for another story from this book. This one is called "The Three Little Fairies and the Big Foop Wolf". 1027.png|Once upon a time, there were three little fairies. Their names were Cosmo, Wanda, and Sparky. The three little fairies built their homes out of different things. 1028.png|Sparky built his house out of tennis balls. Wanda built her house out of reinforced steel. And Cosmo built his house out of fried cheese sticks. 1029.png 1030.png 1031.png 1032.png 1033.png|Unfortunately, none of them could agree on whose house was better. 1034.png|But one day, while arguing over whose house was better, the three little fairies met a horrendous and loathsome creature. 1035.png|It was the Big Foop Wolf! The Big Foop Wolf always wanted to male people gloomy and miserable. He also wanted people to suffer through intense pain. 1036.png 1037.png 1038.png 1039.png|"What are these houses doing here?" barked the Big Foop Wolf. "I wanted to use that space to built my own restaurant!" 1040.png|"You wanted the space we used to build our houses?" asked Cosmo. "Gee, we're very sorry, sir. But we cannot tear our houses down so you can build a restaurant, because we worked so hard on our houses!" 1041.png 1042.png|But the Big Foop Wolf would not accept their apology. "Prepare to meet your end, you horrible little fairies!" he said as he pointed his baby bottle which shooted lasers at them. 1043.png|The three little fairies knew that they were in trouble now. They had to do something before their houses could be demolished. Ant.PNG Amp.PNG Alp.PNG Akk.PNG Ajh.PNG Ai.PNG Ah.PNG Ag.PNG Afg.PNG Ae.PNG Add.PNG Ac.PNG Ab.PNG Aaa.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Images